Á DISTÂNCIA
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: Theodore Nott não compreende porquê que a sua colega não olha para ele e limitase a observála. Á distância. TNxPP . Dedicado a Scheila P.


* * *

-/-/-/-/-

**Á Distância**

**_Sumário: _**Theodore Nott não compreende porquê que a sua colega não olha para ele e limita-se a observá-la. Á distância (TNxPP). Dedicado a Scheila P.

* * *

Um novo dia chegava a Inglaterra. Os alunos que estudavam na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts levantavam-se das camas quentes para começarem um dia escolar estafante. Um dia como todos os outros para Theodore Nott.

Theodore estudava em Slytherin. Era um aluno bonito, com suaves cabelos escuros e olhos claros, calado e frívolo. Theodore sabia quais eram os seus princípios. E os seus princípios não combinavam com Draco Malfoy. Nott não gostava de Draco. Considerava-o uma peste que dizia coisas sem nexo. Mas não era só essa a razão porque Theodore detestava Draco. Malfoy possuía uma coisa que deveria pertencer a Theo.

Pansy Parkinson era essa coisa.

Parkinson, aos olhos de Nott, era a rapariga mais linda do mundo. Pequena, frágil, maliciosa e astuta. Como gostaria Theo que a menina lhe sorrisse e lhe animasse em dias tristes. Como adoraria que ela escutasse os seus medos e receios.

Mas era impossível.

Pansy só vivia para Draco. Pansy ignorava Theo. Theodore era invisível para rapariga dos seus sonhos.

Mas nenhum dos dois tentava mudar isso.

* * *

Quando Theodore chegou ao Grande Comedor, desejou nunca ter saído da cama. Pansy estava abraçada, exageradamente, a Draco e levava-lhe o copo de sumo aos lábios. Contudo, o loiro parecia ignorá-la.

Isso irritou Theo. Como pode um rapaz recusar gestos bondosos de uma rapariga como Pansy Parkinson?

Ainda que os gestos tivessem outros significados.

Adoptou uma mascara fria e sentou-se na mesa das serpentes, na ponta perto da porta, o mais longe possível da cena que se manifestava noutro canto.

Olhou para a mesa rival, a mesa dos Gryffindors. Harry Potter era outra das pessoas que ele detestava. Theodore estava nas tintas para o que acontece com o herói. Nott só não gostava quando o herói insultava a Pansy.

A sua Pansy.

Sua.

Somente sua e de mais ninguém.

Ao menos em sonhos. Ele, como já sabemos, era ignorado por ela. Theodore consultou o seu horário. Teria poções agora. Com os Gryffindors. E Snape. E o desastrado do Longbottom. E Malfoy. E Pansy.

* * *

As masmorras eram o sitio que Theodore adorava. Porque as masmorras, não têm ouvidos como as paredes comuns.

Snape também comparte a opinião, se se dispõe a dar as suas aulas lá.

Como era costume, o Prof. estava com mau humor. Mandou-os fazer uma poção de nome latim e, para cumulo de ambas casas, em grupos. E, infelizmente, seria o homem a escolher. Infelizmente ou felizmente, Theodore teve vontade de beijar o Prof. de Poções. Calhara-lhe fazer par com a Pansy Parkinson.

Porém, os seus festejos foram abaixo, quando viu a cara aborrecida da garota.

- Que foi, nunca viste? – rosnou-lhe Pansy, reparando na cara impassível de Nott a olhar para ela.

- Uma slytherin que está aborrecida de trabalhar com um slytherin, que por acaso, entende as poções, é algo anormal de se ver.

- Vai passear, Nott.

Doeu. Theo não admite, mas doeu. Ambos trabalharam nas poções em silêncio. Quando a aula terminou, os dois haviam ganhado cinquenta pontos para Slytherin pela excelente poção. Mas Parkinson não agradeceu a Theo. Limitou-se a agarrar Draco e desapareceu pelos corredores frios.

Nott pegou na pasta e abandonou as masmorras, solitário, como era habitual na sua figura.

Refugiou-se na biblioteca, onde fez os trabalhos de casa; escreveu cartas ao pai e desenhou algumas paisagens.

* * *

Já era noite quando Theodore regressou á Sala Comum de Slytherin. Arrastou-se para o quarto e no caminho, deparou-se com a sua Pansy aos beijos com Draco.

Ignorou-os. Caiu na cama e chorou as lágrimas contidas durante muitos anos. Anos de ignorância.

Adormeceu a meio do choro.

Eram 20 horas quando Nott foi despertado por Blaise Zabini, o seu companheiro de quarto. Lavou a cara e ajeitou as vestes.

Entrou no Grande Comedor e comeu em silêncio. Retirou-se cedo para a cama e censurou as suplicas de Zabini, para conversarem.

- _Nox_.

Adormeceu, regressando aos mundos dos sonhos, onde sorria vendo realizados os seus sonhos. Uma rapariga de cabelos escuros. Pansy.

Fundou-se nos sonhos, tentando esquecer que amanhã, tudo se repetiria.

E que observaria a sua Pansy…

Á Distância.

* * *

**_Pandora N. Black_**

**_11 de Fevereiro de 2007_**


End file.
